Costume Party!
by kibaxkaori
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff. Soubi/Ritsuka and Youji/Natsuo mentions. Hope you enjoy!


**Okay, this is the result of a request from darkangel048, so you might realize that I would never have written anything for this category had she not said anything, considering my preferences for fics. However, I do hope you enjoy.**

**This fic is rated M for suggestive material, and, although I'm not quite sure it belongs in the M category, I just wanted to be safe. There are references to Yaoi relationships. Like I said in the summary, Loveless is originally a Shonen-ai, so Yaoi isn't all that much of a big step-up. If you don't like guyxguy, don't read.**

**AN: Okay, I know that I told a few of you that I would continue this story. I'm sorry, but, when I looked over it again, I realized I just couldn't do that to this story. I think this plot is better just for a one-shot. So, revising my earlier decision, I will put this story on the completed list. Gomen!**

**I do not own Loveless. You know that, right? Good, just making sure.**

**Please R&R! ^.^**

* * *

"Soubi! Why do I have to wear this?"

"Don't worry, Ritsuka. You look fine. Now, come on, we'll be late if you keep arguing."

**xXx**

When Loveless walked through the doors, all talking stopped. All eyes went straight to the couple. Then, a girlish scream echoed through the small room.

"Ritsuka~!" The small boy was promptly knocked off his feet, falling to the ground as he was tackled. "You look so cute~! You're making me jealous!"

Ritsuka blushed profusely at the compliment as Soubi helped him up off the ground once he was released.

"Um…Thanks…Kio…" This comment was barely heard as the older man continued in his rambling:

"…and your collar matches your ears! How did you manage it? I was never able to match my outfits with my ears! Plus! The collar! _It_ matches Soubi's!"

When Soubi finally managed to get Kio to calm down, Ritsuka took a look around the room. This was Kio's new apartment. He'd recently moved into it, saying that it was too crowded in his old one, what with all the people that were hanging around it now. This one had a much larger living room, with a bedroom attached to it. It had a guest bathroom that branched off from a hallway away from the kitchen and another that was attached to Kio's room. There wasn't another bedroom, but the living room had enough space that anyone who slept over could just pull out one of the many futons Kio had to sleep on.

At the moment, there were seven people in the room. Soubi, Ritsuka, and Kio, of course, but also Hitomi Shinonome, Natsuo, Yoji, and Yuiko. The reason they were there?

A costume party.

It was Halloween. However, as Ritsuka had judged that he was too old to go out trick or treating, as had Natsuo and Yoji, they had decided to have their own party. Of course, the main attraction of the room was the costume Ritsuka had decided to wear, or rather what Soubi had picked out for him.

Ritsuka was beet red as the others in the room looked him over. Yuiko and Hitomi were almost as flushed, but for other reasons. Hitomi's eyes were on Soubi, while Yuiko fought to keep hers off Ritsuka.

The younger of the Loveless pair wore short black leather shorts, revealing almost knee high almost-gothic looking boots. His sleeveless shirt was a deep red that cut off a good five inches above his navel and had chains on it that crossed in an X shape across his chest. Then, the main feature. There was a thin, deep brown leather collar that, as Kio had said, matched Ritsuka's ears. But that wasn't the most interesting thing. There was a chain about six feet long connecting it and a collar that Soubi wore around his own neck.

Soubi himself wore long shape-fitting black jeans and a cut-off shirt much like Ritsuka's, only it was a deep blue. He was smiling down at his embarrassed Sacrifice. That is, until Ritsuka glared at him and pulled him away from the doorway to sit on one of the comfortable couches Kio had bought to fill the living room.

Ritsuka, in an attempt of getting revenge for the stares he was still receiving, made a point of not concealing his glances over the others' costumes.

Yuiko wore something reminiscent of one of those American princesses off those cartoons, a long yellow faux ball gown. Her hair was down and curled into thick waves. If not for the way she was sitting, her legs over the arm of the chair she was in, she might have resembled an actual princess. Youji and Natsuo however were the exact opposite of her regal look. They had both worn the exact same outfits, dark baggy jeans and long t-shirts with gaudy necklaces and large plastic rings on their fingers. He resisted the temptation of telling them that not many gangsters dressed up like that anymore, but decided to let them keep their dreams.

Shinonome, on the other hand, was dressed only in casual clothes, loose but form fitting jeans and a fitted sleeveless shirt. Kio had decided for much the same, except that he had apparently thought it funny to go and get a fake set of ears. The costume actually made him look like a little kid, and the way he was acting wouldn't help anyone's perception of the fact.

Natsuo raised the drink in his hand suddenly, sloshing some liquid out of it. Ritsuka noticed just then that most of the people in the room looked a little tipsy. He raised an eyebrow. How they had gotten Shinonome-_sensei_ (emphasis on the sensei) to go along with it, he had no idea, but she already looked on the verge of passing out. Yuiko was already asleep, something he found strange he hadn't noticed any sooner. Soubi eased the glass from Shinonome's hands.

"Let's get on with it already!"

At Soubi's and Ritsuka's questioning glances, Kio explained, him being the most sober, that they were in the middle of a game of Drink or Tell. He then proceeded to give them both shot glasses and filled them to the brim with what Ritsuka could only guess was sake.

Youji gestured at Ritsuka to start. He thought for a moment, deciding first whether to actually participate, and, two, after deciding for the game, what question to ask. When he finally settled, he grinned almost evilly and directed his question at Natsuo.

"How long have you and Youji been missing your ears?"

The Zero pair blushed. Natsuo drank.

Soubi went next, facing Kio. "When are you going to ask out Miss Hitomi?"

Kio did a handsome job of hiding his flushed cheeks, then answered. "Tonight, actually. I did just before you got here."

They didn't need to ask what she'd said, as the two were sitting rather close to each other, Shinonome leaning her shoulder against Kio's. Soubi's eyebrows raised and he nodded. "Congratulations."

Kio grinned. "Thanks."

This round of questioning went around for a while, the questions becoming more and more inappropriate, until, quite suddenly, Ritsuka's phone rang. He had answered all but one question, one in which Youji had asked him how far he and Soubi had gone in their relationship, and was still pretty sober. He couldn't say the same for anyone else but Soubi and Kio, though.

"Who is it?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka glanced at the screen, and his stomach dropped, as did his grin from a moment earlier, when Soubi had asked Natsuo if he'd ever had a thing for Nagisa. He had reluctantly answered yes. But, now, there was a deep knot in his stomach.

"Mother." He said in a flat tone. All talk dropped off at that admission. He forced a smile at them and stood, his hands reaching up to unbuckle the collar around his neck so that he could leave, for that was surely what she wanted. But as he did, Soubi softly jerked the chain, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to cause him to lose his balance and fall into the man's lap. Soubi's arms wrapped around him.

"You're staying with me now, remember? You don't need to go back to that."

"But-"

"No buts. You're going to enjoy tonight."

Ritsuka blinked up at Soubi and looked at his phone. It had stopped ringing, but it was likely his mother would call again in a few seconds. He turned the phone off. He looked up to see Soubi giving him an approving look. He broke their gaze when he heard giggling.

"My turn." Youji stated, still giggling. "When did Soubi take _your_ ears, Ritsuka? 'Cause I just remembered, about your ears, I mean. You had black ears, not dark brown."

Natsuo grinned at the sweet revenge.

Ritsuka drained his shot dry.


End file.
